


Mirror's Edge

by Butterfly_Beat



Series: Purim Gifts 2013 - Babylon 5 Set [2]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly_Beat/pseuds/Butterfly_Beat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If she wore Dukhat’s soul for a while, spoke in his name and his voice, she wears countless others as her own years wind down.  She has become her own version of a soul hunter, carrying the weight of the dead in her memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror's Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imperfectcircle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectcircle/gifts).



> Again, slightly darker than I'd intended when I set out, but it's been quite a while since I dabbled in Babylon 5.
> 
> Enjoy!

Delenn does not look into mirrors by choice. She will do what must be done, this has always been the case, but only out of necessity will she gaze upon herself. There are far worthier places for her attention.

Over a hundred cycles have passed since she had reason to be vain, and much longer since she had the desire for it. She has lived her life beneath masks, stilled features and a suppressed heart rate in all but the most crucial of moments. She understands the power of appearance, but it is never something she has gloried in - her spirit is her strength. It was a sacrifice she never considered such, when she stepped into the shadows of the council and became a faceless voice too-long in anonymity.

The light of belief still shines from her eyes, but it is not the only thing there, not anymore. If she wore Dukhat’s soul for a while, spoke in his name and his voice, she wears countless others as her own years wind down. He may have been the first, but he was far from the last to die in her arms. She has become her own version of a soul hunter, carrying the weight of the dead in her memory, lest their sacrifices be forgotten.

So she fusses when she must. Her hair and robes perfectly arranged when the situation and dignity demands, but she never looks too closely at the face reflected. It doesn’t matter if it is a convenient mirror or a peaceful lake, her attentions are better served in the present and with a focus on the future. Meditation is the only time for reflection, and even then, looking inward is to learn and never to dwell. To look into her own eyes would be to drown in the past, and she has not earned that level of rest. Not quite yet.

Photo-Credit: [FliteMedia](http://www.flitemedia.com)

Because everyone needs a focal point in the dark, be it a candle or a star.


End file.
